Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x-3y = -4$ $12x-4y = 4$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-3y = -4$ $-3y = x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{3}x + \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x-4y = 4$ $-4y = -12x+4$ $y = 3x - 1$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.